


Leverage

by Branch



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Porn, Power Imbalance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 01:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi distracts Iruka from work for a while.  Written for the Porn Battle prompt: Kakashi/Iruka, authority.  Porn with Characterization.</p><p>Vaguely associated with the <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/9781">Avalanche</a> 'verse, but not actually part of the arc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leverage

"Am I the public utility of the Academy faculty these days?"

The question was jokingly plaintive, but when Iruka, startled, looked up from his kitchen table and the stack of student papers on it, the gaze that met his was dark and level. "Um? What?"

Kakashi pushed away from where he'd been lounging in Iruka's doorway and strolled across the kitchen. "Well, it's just that Shizuka-sensei seems to think I'm the go-to guy for making you take a break." He leaned over Iruka's shoulder, one hand propped on the back of his chair, to eye the stack of ungraded papers. "Not that I can't see her point."

Iruka rubbed a hand over his face, trying to pretend it wasn't just a little red. "She didn't need to bother you, really. I'll be done with these in another day or two and it'll be fine."

"Mmm." When Iruka looked up, Kakashi was eying him thoughtfully. "And how many days is it before their next assignment is due?"

Iruka flushed. "Two," he mumbled. Okay, so he'd maybe scheduled assignments a little too tightly this term, but he was keeping up with it!

Kakashi snorted. "I see." He picked up the graded and ungraded stacks, one in each hand, and dumped them on the kitchen counter.

"I'm not done with those!" Iruka half rose, reaching after the papers. He still had at least ten left to do tonight, because that would mean only fifteen tomorrow, and... His thoughts stumbled to an abrupt halt as Kakashi flickered behind him, one hand wrapping sure and strong around the back of his neck.

"You're done now," Kakashi told him quietly. "Stop thinking about the papers, Iruka."

"I... but..." Iruka swallowed, caught by that warm grip.

"That's an order I just gave you," Kakashi murmured against his ear, other hand sliding down Iruka's chest to slip under the hem of his shirt and undo his pants.

Heat rushed up Iruka's spine. "Yes, Kakashi-san," he answered, husky, the way he'd always answered that voice and those hands, his first commander, and damn it Shizuka played dirty.

"Better." Kakashi's hand on his nape pressed him gently down over the table and Iruka couldn't stifle the moan as Kakashi held him there. He'd never thought, at the beginning, that he would ever trust the incredibly young jounin who seemed to spend all his time on jokes and lazy time-wasting; but that very first mission under Kakashi he'd seen the mask come down, seen the sternness and the fire behind it, and known he would trust his life to Kakashi's hand without hesitation.

Feeling the weight of that hand on him made his bones melt, and always had.

The cool air from the kitchen window brushed over his ass as Kakashi slid his pants down, and strong fingers spread him open, rubbing his entrance firmly until he was gasping.

"Kakashi-san..." He could hear the pleading edge in his own voice as those fingers went away, and there was good a reason he shouldn't be letting Kakashi distract him like this, he had responsibilities after all, but as he heard the snap of one of Kakashi's vest pockets he found a host of images coming to mind that didn't involve red pens or paper at all. He breathed out another low moan as long fingers came back to rub against him, slick and cool. "Yes."

"You _are_ going to reduce the number of papers you assign for the rest of the term, aren't you?" Kakashi asked casually.

"I--ahh...!" Iruka gasped as two fingers pressed into him, deep and sure, panting as they worked in and out of his ass and Kakashi's hand on his nape held him still for it. He couldn't quite remember what the question had been, but the only possible answer right now was, "Yes, Kakashi-san."

"Good." There was a smile in his commander's voice. Long fingers thrust in deeper and curled.

Iruka shuddered under his grip. "Please, Kakashi-san..." Those fingers spread his cheeks wide and he felt the thick, blunt pressure of Kakashi's cock against his entrance, pushing slowly into him. "Ahh, oh yes." It stretched him open, slow and sure. And again. And again. Kakashi held him pinned down over his kitchen table, fucking him hard and easy while Iruka moaned, lost in the heat. It felt so good, so simple, all down to the slide of skin on skin, the casual strength of Kakashi's thrusts as they rocked him up on his toes over and over, the soft words in his commander's voice: _easy_ and _it's okay_ and _just let go_.

And he always obeyed Kakashi in the end. So when calloused fingers, still a little slick, wrapped around his cock and stroked hard, and Kakashi leaned down to murmur in his ear, "I said let go, Iruka," he did. He let all the built-up heat spill over and bucked wantonly against the table as pleasure wrung him out hard. Kakashi groaned softly, over him, and both hands settled on his hips to hold him while Kakashi fucked him hard and fast. Maybe a dozen strokes while he gasped, panting for breath, and Kakashi drove deep into him and shuddered.

"Ahhh," Kakashi sighed, hands leaving Iruka's hips to brace him against the table as he leaned over Iruka.

"Mmm," Iruka answered, pleasantly dazed, and Kakashi laughed softly. One hand stroked gently over Iruka's hair.

"Now," Kakashi said, a bit husky as he eased out of Iruka, "what you are going to do is go to bed and get a good night's sleep. Understand?" He hitched Iruka's pants back up and stood.

"Kakashi-san," Iruka started as he pushed himself upright, wobbling just a little, "I really _do_ have to finish grading those papers."

Kakashi cocked his head. "Hmm." Even through the face mask, Iruka could tell he was smiling. It was the way his eye crinkled up with a spark of laughter lurking in it. "I'll make you a deal. You can do all the grading you want. As long as you do it at the kitchen table."

Iruka glanced down at the table, the table he'd just been thoroughly fucked over, and his face went hot. "Kakashi-san!"

"Or," Kakashi pointed out, perfectly ruthless, "you can go and get some sleep."

"I'll... just... go and get some sleep, then," Iruka concluded, and couldn't help a rueful smile.

He always obeyed Kakashi in the end.


End file.
